gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 7
'Season 7 '''of ''Game of Thrones ''was commissioned by HBO on 12 April 2016, a few weeks before the premiere of the sixth season. The seventh and eighth seasons were commissioned simultaneously. The season consists of ten episodes. It began filming in July 2016 and concluded on 21 December 2016. David Benioff and D.B. Weiss return as executive producers and showrunners for both seasons seven and eight, having signed a new two-year contract with HBO in early 2016. The season premiered on April 16, 2017. Season 7 is mostly based on the sixth and unreleased seventh novels of ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''book series, ''The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring, respectively. Plot When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. For years, the Lannisters have stood as the pinnacle of Westeros, but in the midst of the winds of winter, they face the final days of their reign. Production Adaptation As Season 5 adapted some of The Winds of Winter, and Season 6 adapted even more, Season 7 reaches the climax of the novel mid-way through the season and continues through to A Dream of Spring. Cast Starring cast * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as King Jon Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Conleth Hill as Varys * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Selected guest starring cast * Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Natalia Tena as Osha * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Clive Russell as Ser Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck * Brenock O'Connor as Olly * Faye Marsay as the Waif * Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz * George Georgiou as Razdal mo Eraz * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Ian Whyte as Wun Wun * Josephine Gillan as Marei Crew Producers * David Benioff: executive producer & showrunner * D.B. Weiss: executive producer & showrunner * Bernadette Caulfield: executive producer * Frank Doelger: executive producer * Carolyn Strauss: executive producer * George R.R. Martin: co-executive producer * Vince Gerardis: co-executive producer * Guymon Casady: co-executive producer * Greg Spence: producer * Chris Newman: producer * Bryan Cogman: producer * Lisa McAtackney: producer * April Ferry: costume designer * Deborah Riley: production designer * Ramin Djawadi: composer * Nina Gold: casting director * Robert Sterne: casting director Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 1, 2, 7, 8, and 9 * Dave Hill: episode 3 and 4 * Bryan Cogman: episodes 5 and 6 * George R.R. Martin: episode 10 Directors * Daniel Sackheim: episodes 1 and 2 * Mark Mylod: episodes 3 and 4 * Miguel Sapochnik: episodes 5 and 6 * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 7, 8, 9 and 10 Episodes Media Release Season 7 became available for direct download (via iTunes) starting on August 28, 2017. This included the free behind-the-scenes featurettes previously released on HBO Viewer's Guide website. The full season download price was $38.99 for HD, and $28.99 for SD (in US dollars). Season 7 Blu-ray and DVD box sets were released on February 13, 2018. They were available for pre-order from Amazon.com, which prices the Blu-ray set at $72.98 and the DVD set at $53.99. Features on the DVD release include: * Anatomy of an Episode: "Season 7, Episode 10" * Audio Commentaries: Twelve audio commentaries with cast and crew including David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, Peter Dinklage, Lena Headey, Kit Harington, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Iain Glen, Maisie WIlliams, Natalie Dormer, Gwendoline Christie and more * Six deleted scenes * The behind-the-scenes featurettes for Season 7 already released for free online, including new character and location profiles The Blu-ray release with Digital Copy includes all of the features on the DVD set, plus: * A digital copy of the entire season * An "in-Episode Guide" is also included * Histories & Lore Season 7 - the next installment in the series of animated featurettes exploring the mythology and backstory of Westeros and Essos. Consists of 10 separate videos. Deleted Scenes Six separate deleted scenes from Season 7 are included in the DVD box set release. * The first deleted scene is from " * The second deleted scene is from " * The third deleted scene is from " * The fourth deleted scene is from " * The fifth deleted scene is from " * The sixth deleted scene is from "